


Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Mercedes, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Whipping, Words, chapter 2, character divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: It's 2am and things sure as fuck aren't alright. Pretty much.





	Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

2 am.

If Petra’s tropical alarm clock (a gift from Edelgard) was anything to go by, that was when the knocking occurred.

“Coming!” Petra announced, scrambling out of her bed and over to the door. In her sleep deprived state, that was a task that resulted in tripping about her own two feet and coming within inches of slamming into the door itself. Did get her sword in the process, so there’s that.

Nonetheless, she stood back up and pulled the door open. 

Mercedes stood on the other side, decked out in her pajamas. Well, Petra thought they were pajamas at least. Not that I can think of any pairs that are made of leather. Or is that latex? In this light, hard to tell. Better yet, I don’t think you’re supposed to take a whip to bed with you. Unless… Yeah. She’s one of those kinds of people. Not that I or Mozu have a problem with that. Just keep that stuff private.

“How can I help you?” Petra inquired, a frustrated groan exiting Mercedes’s mouth. That’s not good.

“Your friend Caspar took one of my cars.” the church lady growled and grabbed Petra’s hand, pulling her out of the room. Thankfully, the door closed behind them in the process. “That idiot managed to crash it too.”

Petra understood the words that had exited her ‘girlfriend’s’ mouth, but they didn’t quite register initially.

“Wait. You have cars?” she remarked, getting a deep breath in return. A head pat came right after. Probably not the best way to answer. But considering it’s like 2am at the moment, this can pass as good enough.

“I’m 21.” Mercedes explained, fishing out what appeared to be a driver’s license and showed it to Petra. “The car in question was one of the few gifts from father.”

Judging by the confused look the church lady was getting, someone had herself a question.

“Why do you need to question the car?” Petra inquired, getting no answer from Mercedes. She probably had never 

“Find it.” Mercedes remarked, heading down the walkway. “Sorry about waking you up at this hour.”

Petra looked away. Sure, she would’ve preferred to get a full night’s sleep. But if Caspar was in trouble, that was worth fighting for. Though, that also brought with it a high likelihood that Linhardt was with him. Sure, the two got along well and all, but the scholar’s main trait was his sleepiness. No doubt about it.

“Should we get Byleth involved in this?” she inquired, getting a sigh in return. Definitely a yes at the moment.

“Do you know where her room is?” Mercedes remarked, getting a nod from her princess of a girlfriend. The giggle she got after is a possible cause for concern.

“I’ve been there many times.” Petra continued and led Mercedes down the walkway. “She had me carry up her bookcase!”

Mercedes let out a sigh. While she had no clue what her girlfriend was - well, outside of all the furniture that had been piled up on the ground for some reason, that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Good to know.” the church gal answered. slamming her foot into the door. Which begs the question of why the fuck are you wearing spiked stilletos to bed. What happens when you shift your position? That’s just asking for trouble. Which isn’t even going into the second problem of those. Bed sheets don’t hold up well when someone applies something sharp to them. Unless you have one of those enchanted sheets, then I call bull. 

Now inside (on top of owing Byleth a door repair), she made quick work of finding the professor. By doing what else - whipping her into shape. Which just looks painful from my persp-

“Uh… morning, Mercedes?” Byleth greeted, rousing from her slumber. Though, she did make sure to point her not-stolen sword towards her intruders in the process of checking the time. “What makes you think that busting in my door at this hour.”

Mercedes took a deep breath, looking away from the professor. How exactly does one go explaining this at the current hour. Outside of trying to change the subject.

“Caspar stole my car and crashed in Zanado.” Mercedes explained, finding both Petra and Byleth examining her ‘pajamas’. “Okay… Sometimes I work as a dom for a couple of my classmates.”

Petra did a double take. While that sounded menacing, this couldn’t be too bad. Right?

“What’s a dom?” she remarked, getting a deep breath from her girlfriend. Yep. You walked right into that one, girl. In retrospect, maybe don’t smash down doors with spiked tipped stilettos. Things usually work out better when you don’t do that.

“I helped bring relief to tired people.” the church gal explained, setting her whip to the side. “I hope that’s not a deal-breaker.”

Petra shook her head. Oh dear. She didn’t understand any part of what Mercedes said. I would say I feel bad for her, but she kind of brought this down on herself.

“No. That sounds quite wonderful, actually.” the princess explained, getting a double take from Byleth. Then it’s back over to Byleth.

“So I’m guessing you want to join my class then?” Byleth inquired, a nod from Mercedes. Whatever works for you, I guess.

“If you could be so kind.” the dom answered, smile out in full force. Taking a deep breath, she got a nod. “Wonderful. We’ll hammer out the details when we get back.”

Mercedes has joined your house!

“Mrgrgrgr…” a voice announced and Sothis entered. “What is it now?”

Byleth took a deep breath, patting the child’s head.

“Life.” she answered, taking a deep breath. Never in her life did she ever think that she would be waking up at 2 in the morning because someone did something stupid. That was life some days, this one more than other days in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, mostly for being an excuse to have a more focused Mercedes/Petra fic.
> 
> Next up, we have the rest of our Black Eagles. Any chance of nightmare, we'll have to see.


End file.
